sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic (Pilot song)
| format = 7-inch single | recorded = 1974 | studio = | venue = | genre = *Pop rock *power pop *glam rock | length = | label = EMI | writer = *William Lyall *David Paton | producer = Alan Parsons | prev_title = Just a Smile | prev_year = 1974 | next_title = January | next_year = 1975 }} "Magic" is a popular 1974 song by Scottish pop rock band Pilot, and was the first hit single for the group. It was written by band members Billy Lyall and David Paton for their debut album, From the Album of the Same Name. It charted most successfully in Canada, where it topped the ''RPM'' national singles chart on 19 July 1975, and received a gold certification. It climbed as far as number 11 on the UK Singles Chart and reached number five during the summer of 1975 in the US on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. According to David Paton, he was in a place in Edinburgh, Blackford Hill and he purchased a house there. The hills and the sunrise at 6 AM inspired him to write the song.Pilot - Magic ( Original Footage & Short Interview With David Paton Australian Countdown 1975 ) In a 2012 interview with Hotdisc Television, Paton also stated that at the time, his wife said she'd "never seen a daybreak," which also inspired the song.DAVID PATON OF PILOT INTERVIEW ON RADIO BORDERS - 6 MAY 2012 Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Other versions Selena Gomez version | format = Digital download | recorded = 2009 | studio = | venue = | genre = Pop rock | length = | label = Walt Disney | writer = *William Lyall *David Paton | producer = *Ted Bruner *Trey Vittetoe | prev_title = Whoa Oh! (Me vs. Everyone) | prev_year = 2009 | next_title = Send It On | next_year = 2009 | misc = }} }} Gomez's version peaked at No. 61 on the U.S. ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart, at No. 80 on the Canadian Hot 100 chart, at No. 5 on the Norwegian Singles Chart and at No. 90 on the UK Singles Chart. It has sold 563,000 copies in the United States. Selena Gomez covered "Magic" for the soundtrack of the Disney Channel television series Wizards of Waverly Place, released as a single on 21 July 2009; it was marked with an asterisk (*) as "Magic*" due to two other songs on the album having identical names (the other two performed by Meagan Martin and Honor Society). The song was featured in the television film Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie. Her music video premiered on Disney Channel on 24 July 2009. The video was directed by Roman Perez. Sally Boyden version "Magic" was covered by Sally Boyden on her 1976 album The Littlest Australian.The Littlest Australian by Sally Boyden : Reviews and Ratings. Rate Your Music. The song was sampled by Girl Talk on his 2006 release Night Ripper on the track "Summer Smoke". The song is also heavily sampled in a song titled "It's Magic" by rap artist J.R. Writer. It was then sampled again by rapper Flo Rida in 2009. The alternative rock band Barenaked Ladies has been known to sometimes close live shows by playing the song as part of a medley.Barenaked Ladies performing musical montage, starting with Oh, Oh, Oh It's Magic. YouTube (8 August 2010). It has also been covered by Patrick Juvet.Patrick JUVET – MAGIC. YouTube (17 April 2010). Usage in other media *The song was included as a soundtrack for the 2012 video game Sleeping Dogs. *The song was featured in the 2005 film Herbie: Fully Loaded. *The song was also used in the film Happy Gilmore. *The song is also used in the 2005 film The Magic Roundabout *It can be heard playing for a short time in the film ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules. *The tune was used for TV commercials for the drug Ozempic in 2019 *The song was also used in the main trailer for the film, Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium. References External links * * Category:1974 singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Pilot (band) songs Category:2009 singles Category:Selena Gomez songs Category:Songs written by David Paton Category:1974 songs Category:EMI Records singles Category:Walt Disney Records singles